Our new carnation cultivar originated as a natural mutation of the carnation variety `Loncruso` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,514) and was discovered by us while inspecting the commercial production of the patent variety. We were immediately attracted by the very white coloration of the blooms characterized in an unusual manner by a cast of a very light yellow color coming from the inner portions of the flower petals. We felt that the small size of the substantially pure white flower would have good commercial merit and accordingly we propagated this sport by means of its cuttings with very satisfactory results in that the new plants appeared to be true reproductions of the original sport. Accordingly we directed that this new plant be propagated through several successive generations by means of cuttings of the next previous growth, which demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the original mutation would hold true from generation to generationand appeared to be firmly fixed.